Race to Witch Mountain: My version
by Kenikia67
Summary: Jack takes his niece with him on the crazy cab ride and finds out something along the way he didn't know about her. Seth/OC. Profile has picture.
1. Meeting

I do NOT own anything related to Race to Witch Mountain only my OC.

_**Prologue **_

_**Three Months Earlier **_

_Selena walked downstairs into the kitchen where her parents were sitting enjoying breakfast. Her father was looking over the newspaper and her mother was on the laptop checking to make sure the government didn't have anything they could use on them._

"_Morning Mom, Dad," Selena greeted, kissing them both on the cheek, before grabbing her plate on the counter and sitting down to eat her breakfast._

"_Morning sweetheart." "Morning sweetie." Her parents greeted._

"_They don't have anything do they?" Selena questioned, looking at her mom as she took a bite of her French toast; knowing that the government was possibly still looking for them more specifically her parents._

"_No, nothing at all," her Mom answered, glancing up at both her and her father. _

"_You guys going to check an outpost today?" Selena inquired, knowing of the several outposts over America._

"_Yeah, we're checking on the one here in Vegas," Lucas told his daughter, sitting down the newspaper and sipping his coffee. Selena smiled knowing her parents weren't going to be gone when she got home from school._

"_Bye guys, I love you," Selena told her parents with a smile after finishing her breakfast and grabbing her backpack off the floor._

"_We love you too," they called out behind her as she walked out the door. _

_Selena had no idea that it would be the last time she ever saw or spoke to them. _

**_81/2 hours later_**

_Selena got off the bus in front of her house, only to see her uncle leaning against his cab that was parked in the driveway. _

"_Uncle Jack!" Selena screamed, running into his arms, noticing that she couldn't get a lock on his thoughts as they were all over the place._

"_Selena," Jack greeted, holding her at arm's length. "You're going to stay with me from now on."_

"_What? Why?" Selena asked in confusion._

"_Your parents were in a car accident this morning. They didn't make it," he answered solemnly. A few tears fell down his cheeks seeing the tears in his niece's eyes and for the loss of his best friends. _

"_Th-they can't be gone," Selena cried; shaking her head as tears fell down her face. _

_Jack reached out and pulled her into his arms as she cried, leading her into the house a while later to gather some of her belongings._

_A month later, the court would appoint Jack Bruno as Selena's guardian, seeing as she had no other living family. Not to mention the fact that her parents had named him as their choice in their wills._

**Present**

"I'm ready," Selena announced, walking out of the bathroom in a blue tank top, jean shorts and blue vans, as she tossed her wavy blonde hair into a ponytail.

Jack grabbed his wallet off the nightstand and then gave Selena a moment to pick up her purse, before locking the house so they could walk down the street to the taxi rank.

Selena thought about how her life had changed in the last three months. From having the two most important people in her life taken away from her by a tragic accident and having to cremate them to keep their secret, to moving in with her uncle. Jack slung his arm over Selena's shoulders as they make their way to the when they arrived at the cab, an SUV was parked directly in front of it, blocking them in. Two men, an African American and a Caucasian, stepped out wearing suits.

"Get in the cab Selena," Jack ordered before turning to the men."I told Wolfe I was finished," he stated as Selena readily got into the cab, watching the confrontation between her uncle and the two men. Feeling eyes on her, she turned around in her seat and saw a blonde boy and girl sitting in the backseat. Locking eyes with the blonde boy she felt something intangible pull her toward him, as well as an unnamed feeling she couldn't pinpoint. A police siren startled her, breaking the moment and blushing, she quickly turned her attention back to the front of the cab.

"What do you think you're doing? Don't you know you don't block a taxi rank? Now get out of the way before I give you a ticket," the driver called out his window to the two men who owned the SUV.

Once the men climbed back into their SUV, Jack climbed back into the cab and pulled out into the busy traffic of Las Vegas. Selena watched her uncle out the corner of her eye, waiting for him to notice his other two passengers. When he finally did, he slammed on the brakes. Selena stifled her giggle as traffic started to back up behind them.

"Where did you come from?" Jack questioned, looking at the two strangers in his cab.

"Outside," the boy answered, a little stunned by Jack's reaction.

"I know that. How did you get in?"

"Through that portal," the girl said as she and the boy pointed to the door.

"I'm Seth and this is my sister Sara," the boy, Seth, said. "We require your transportation services immediately."

"Really?" Jack asked sarcastically. "Well I require..."

"A currency transaction," Sara cut him off. Seth took out a huge wad of money from his pocket, causing Selena's eyes to widen, but she said nothing.

"What, did you two rob a bank?" Jack asked the kids suspiciously.

"Will this amount suffice Jack Bruno?" Sara asked, glancing between him and the money.

"How'd you know my name?" Jack asked warily. Sara pointed to Jack's taxi driving license, which was on the dashboard and Selena rolled her eyes at the obviousness.

"If we have a deal for your services we must move forward rapidly. It is urgent that we get to our destination without delay," Seth explained in a demanding tone.

"Jack, traffic," Selena announced, pointing out the back window, while sitting Indian style with her back against the door in her seat-belt, as the cars behind them got impatient and started blow their horns.

"Alright, alright I'm going!" Jack shouted out the open window. "Where to?" he asked the teens. Seth started to triangulate exactly where using the handheld device.

"I need an address," Jack said firmly.

"We must travel in that direction," Sara said, pointing out the window. Jack looked at Selena with a raised eyebrow, who just smiled and pointed in the same direction Sara did, causing Jack to shake his head at her.

"Well I'm going to need something a little more specific than just 'that' direction," he informed Sara.

"We must locate latitude 4-0.5-4 cross-intersecting longitude…" Seth explained, but was interrupted by Jack raising his hand.

"We'll stick with that direction," he concluded as he turned his eyes back to the road.

"Hi I'm Selena, Jack's niece," she said, smiled at the two, her eyes lingering on Seth briefly before retrieving her Smartphone out of her purse and beginning to text her best friend Lily, occasionally sneaking glances of Seth out of the corner of her eye.

Selena kept feeling as if she was drawn to Seth. _'__What the hell is that feeling?' _she thought with a frown, before seeing Sara tilt her head in curiosity, glancing at Seth then back to Selena.

'_She can't-she didn't…stop reading my thoughts,'_Selena said, looking directly at Sara. Sara's eyes widened slightly, as Seth tilted his head again in looked at the both of them in confusion as Selena's attention went back to her phone, a little stunned at the fact that Sara was actually reading her thoughts. After a while, Selena looked up from her phone and saw they were in the middle of the desert.

"So you guys aren't from here, are you?" Selena questioned the two with a raised brow.

"No are not, are you?" Sara asked curiously.

"I've lived in Vegas since I was three. My parents came here for work," Selena answered. Feeling her hair fall loose, she pulled the wrap out and tossed it to the floor, then shook her hair out letting in fall over her shoulders. Selena turned away blushing when she realized Seth had caught her staring at him. Seth turned his attention back to looking out the window, trying to stop the feelings he was experiencing for the human.

"Are your parents going to be okay with you spending all this money?" Jack questioned, suspicious about the two teens sitting in his cab.

"We had previously agreed upon our financial deal. If you're concerned regarding your compensation…" Seth said shortly.

"My concern is the fact that I've got a couple of kids in the back of my cab with a wad of cash and a drop off location that's pretty much in the middle of nowhere. Now in my book that's a little chapter called running away and…"

"Jack, you had better be getting desert miles on that fare. And they better be able to pay. And I expect an ETA! Capiche?" Dominic ordered through the radio, interrupting their conversation.

"I'm losing reception Dominic," Jack lied, turning off the radio, thus cutting off Dominic's next sentence.

"You should've done that. You know how Dominic can be," Selena said, slightly laughing at the way Jack had lied. "Who's older?" she questioned, indicating between the two; to which Sara pointed at Seth who was still trying to avoid eye contact with Selena.

"Jack Bruno, the vehicles behind us are indicating a pattern of pursuit!" Sara stated frantically after Seth, Selena, and she glanced out the back window, Selena with a small frown upon her face.

"There are no vehicles following…" Jack trailed off as a black SUV came into view in the rear-view mirror.

"At your rate current rate of speed versus theirs they will overtake our vehicle in less than one minute," Seth informed him, leaning forward in his seat.

"Speed up Jack," Selena requested, mildly panicked, knowing the vehicles that pursued them were a different kind of trouble from the men earlier.

"Relax, I'm just going to let them pass," Jack told her as he slowed the car's the vehicles behind them stayed on their tail.

"Jack, Speed up!" Selena exclaimed, looking at her uncle as he rolled down the window.

"Open road people, all yours," Jack announced, ignoring Selena as he waved his hand for them to pass him. One of the vehicles pulled alongside them momentarily, giving Selena the opportunity to see that the windows were completely tinted, before it pulled out in front of them.

"See? What'd I tell you, nobody's following us; I'm the king of these roads…"Jack said nonchalantly, looking at Selena and his passengers.

"Jack!" "Jack Bruno" Selena and Sara shouted simultaneously, thrusting their hands toward the SUV that had just skidded to a stop horizontally in front of them, causing Jack to hit the break, only to have the other SUV attempt a police PIT maneuver, trying to force the cab into a tail spin.

Selena reached out subconsciously to grab Seth's hand as he reached for hers, their eyes meeting the others' momentarily at the jolt of electricity that ran through them,before turning their attention to the problem at hand. Jack regained control of the cab and pulled around a third SUV that was blocking the road, speeding down the road as all three SUVs now sped right after them.

"I said I was out and I meant it" Jack yelled.

"Who is Mr. Wolfe? Jack Bruno," Sara questioned.

"How'd you…" Jack began, but was cut off by one of the SUVs ramming into the back of the cab, jolting all of them forward in their seat-belts as both Selena and Seth tightened their hold on the others hand. "Get down, NOW!" Jack shouted.

The three teens put their heads down, Selena facing Jack to keep hold of Seth's hand, not wanting to let go. Two of the SUVs pinned the cab on each side as the third began to continuously ram into them from behind. Hitting the SUV on his right, Jack managed to create a little space between the vehicles, and then he braked, freeing himself and knocking two of the SUVs off the road as he sped down the road.

"Jack Bruno, it would appear that we have not eluded them," Sara said after all three of the teens rose up and saw the third SUV still pursuing them.

"I'm so over this. Stay down! Stay down!" Jack exclaimed, urging the three teens to put their heads down once again.

"Seth no, it's not a good idea," Sara pleaded in a hushed tone after both her and Selena's head snapped towards him.

"Don't," Selena whispered, as her eyes pleaded with him knowing exactly what he was thinking of doing.

"I have to try," Seth whispered back to the both of them.

"It is too dangerous," Sara continued to plead.

Seth phased though the cab and Selena's hand that had been holding his, and onto the road, not bothering with hiding it from Selena, as there was no way for her not to see it. Both Selena and Sara watched out the back window as he stood in the middle of the road, facing the last SUV head on as it crashed around his form as if hittinga brick wall,then flipping over him, leaving him without so much as a scratch. Selena thrusted her hand out for the cab to stop as Sara switched it into reverse and pushing the gas, only to stop it a few feet from the SUV, confusing Jack as to why the cab was driving itself.

"You three okay?" Jack asked, his hands still holding the steering wheel as he keep his hands from shaking.

"We are…" Sara stalled as Seth phased back into the car.

"…fine. We should just keep moving," Seth finished breathlessly, as Jack ignored Seth and unbuckled his seat-belt, grabbing the crowbar under the driver's seat before opening the cab door.

"Jack!" Selena shouted after him, but was ignored as well.

"So, you're from Sigun?" Selena asked, returning her attention to the two in the back, wanting to confirm her suspicions. Seth frowned at the fact that she knew the name of their planet and he didn't recall either him or Sara telling her.

"Yes, you are as well," Sara replied as Seth glared at her briefly before it disappeared at the realization that Selena was from there as well.

"How?" Seth questioned, tilting his head slightly as he looked at her.

"Yeah I am. My parents came here when I was three years old to watch over the outposts. They passed away two months ago," she explained, answering their unasked question. "What are you two doing here?" she questioned.

"We are here to retrieve a device from an outpost here," Sara answered, just as Jack climbed back into the cab and started driving again.

"How are you three holding up?" Jack questioned, looking over the three teens in the cab after several minutes.

Selena looked back at Sarah and Seth, a blush forming as she smiled when she noticed that he was still holding her hand. But it quickly fell when he jerked his hand out of hers and turned to stare out the window. Sara and Selena glanced at one knew exactly what was going on between her and Seth, just not their mental thoughts on the subject though didn't stop the little pang of hurt in Selena's heart.

"We are fine," Sara assured her softly as Selena nodded her head, turning her attention out the windshield when Jack looked at her.

"Sorry I dragged you two into this, especially you Selena," Jack apologized solemnly.

"There is no need for you to apologize, Jack Bruno," Sara replied as Seth threw her a look. "You're not always the one to blame."

"However the urgency of our trip has not decreased," Seth added impatiently.

"Look, don't worry. I'll get you two where you need to go. You guys earned it," Jack replied calmly.

"Oh my god! Look at my phone!" Selena exclaimed,showing the cracked screen she had discovered after retrieving it from the floorboard to Jack, who just looked at her with an 'we got bigger problems' expression, causing her to look away and put it back into her purse as the cab fell silent.

**Selena is not a half-breed just to clear up any confusion.**

**Read and Review Please and Enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

I Do NOT own Race To Witch Mountain only Selena.

The sun was setting as they continued their way across the desert to Seth and Sara's destination. Selena gazes out the passengers' window wondering what Sara and Seth were here on Earth for. Knowing she couldn't ask them while they were sitting in the cab with her uncle. Even lost in her thoughts she feels the pull to Seth glancing back at him to see him either staring out the window or down at his handheld device clearly focused on his mission or ignoring her maybe both.

"We're here Jack Bruno" Sara announced excitedly making Selena giggle at her enthusiasm of reaching the outpost she notices Seth give a small smile to the fact as well.

"Here? There's nothing here" Jack questioned confused at not seeing a single fiber of any kind of civilization. Seconds after Jack's comment they all see a riggedty one story house. "Somebody's expecting you right?" Jack asked pulling down the makeshift driveway to the front of the house "It doesn't look like anyone's home" He asked concernedly as the pulled the cab to a halt in front of the house.

"Don't worry Jack Bruno. We'll soon be reunited with relatives" Sara answered as she and Seth took off their seat-belts, Selena following their example not wanting them to leave.

"Okay. Seven hundred twenty dollars and fifty cents. But after everything that went down today, how about I knock off twenty-five percent. I also…" Jack started

"Here" Seth said hurriedly smacking the whole wad of money into Jack's outstretched hand as he climbs out behind his sister, he glances at Selena a large part of him wanting her but knowing he has to finish this mission. He climbs out and closes the cab's door running to catch to his sister.

"Okay then, goodbye to you too" Jack calls out as he flips through the money noticing that it was more than seven hundred dollars. He looks up at Selena who is staring at the house. Feeling his eyes on her Selena looks at Jack and the money frown her eyebrows.

"Five hundred percent tip. That's reasonable" Jack said questioningly signaling to the wad of cash.

"They overpaid" Selena muttered as she snatches the money out of Jack's hand seeing her opportunity. She gets out of the cab and heads into the house stuffing the money in her pocket. Hearing Jack call her name as she entered the house and the sound of the cab door opening and closing she continues after Seth and Sara. Selena looks around the house not seeing anyone but feels the pull to Seth and follows it to the old couch were she finds both Seth and Sara sitting behind. She squats and sits down beside them getting a smile from Sara and a hard frown from Seth.

"Look we both know what's going on so why are you adamant on ignoring it" Selena questions looking at Seth who barely glances up from his device. "Seth…" Selena quiets as she hears footsteps near their spot behind the couch. She sees Seth reach up her heart-beating faster and piece of wood swings down towards Seth going through Seth hitting the couch when she notices it Jack her panic only dimming.

"What just happened?" Jack asked as Seth puts his hand over his mouth to quiet him.

"Jack Bruno, you should not have jeopardize you life by following us." Sara replied as Seth goes back to his device.

"What sort of trouble are you in" Jack questions with concern of the two teenagers. Selena leans to see what Seth was doing noticing he was searching for something no idea of what.

"Return to your vehicle. Your services are no longer required." Seth said forcefully as both Selena and Sara stare at him.

"He's just trying to help" Sara and Selena said in unison.

"We don't need help" Seth replied to them " Somebody's already been here looking for it. We simply cannot trust any of them. Just us Sara" He said looking at Selena seemingly including her in the us. Selena runs her hand through her hair feeling nervous of Seth stare then looks down smiling. She looks back up sees him go back to his device.

" We appreciate your efforts to assist us, Jack Bruno. But my brother is right. We can involve you no further." Sara told Jack. Selena looks at Jack knowing her uncle to be stubborn he wasn't going to stop trying.

"Got it!" Seth announced

"Let's go" Sara said both of them hurrying to their feet. Selena only seconds behind them.

"Hey just tell me what's going…" Jack started

"This way" Seth directs as the three of them go out of the living room into a small kitchen. They look around the kitchen, Seth stops at the refrigerator opening the door just as Jack walks into the kitchen. Seth attaches the device to the fridge all ten light glow and the fridge inside moves back uncovering a passageway. Selena stands stunned for a few seconds as Seth and Sara walked into the fridge.

"Whoa hey" Jack said to the three just as Selena walks into the fridge, she looks back not stopping. "Don't go into the pimped out fridge, Jack" He said to himself. Selena stifles her giggle walking down the stairs coming to a shelf. Seth repeats what he did with the fridge the shelf slides out the way and reveals a passageway reflecting blue light. They all walk through the mini cave at the end they come to a beautiful incredibly large underground forest with plants from Sigun.

"What is this place?" Jack questions

"This way" Seth directs leading them through the forest Jack a several feet behind both Seth and Selena, Sara only feet away from him. Selena grazes her hand across every plant they walk past in awe of them only knowing about them from stories from her parents. Seth waves his device over a blue globe looking plant. "Sara its here!" Seth calls out she hurries back towards him Jack right behind her. Stopping in front of it she pulls her necklace off and sits it onto the plant in response it turns from inner light glowing blue to glowing red. Sara sticks her hand into the plant small tentacles surrounding her hand as it comes out once to retreat back into the plant another device is in her hand. Selena looks at Sara who is wearing a smile, she looks at Seth noticing his brooding forehead completely disappear at the sight of the device.

"What is it?" Jack asks Sara

"It is what we came here for, Jack Bruno" Sara exclaimed smiling widely Selena frowned knowing they were getting ready to head back to Sigun.

"Really? Is anyone else looking for it? Say the person who trashed everything upstairs" Jack comments bringing the two back to Earth.

"We think so. It is very valuable. Which is why it was vital that we locate it first" Seth explains

"What makes you sure whoever else wanted it isn't still looking for it?" Jack question frowning at the two and the predicament pressing his concerns on the three. Seth tilts his head at the possibly fact. A loud noise startles the group they all turn towards the noise and crouch. "Go. Go." Jack instructs his hand on Sara's back urging her forward and holding the table leg in the other. Seth grabs a hold of Selena hand as they rush through the forest away from the possible threat. Jack leads them to a hiding spot behind them is a wall and bushes cover them. Selena looks down at her and Seth joined hands and tightens her grip scared of the possible threat. "RUN, RUN, RUN" Jack yells urging them all forward when he sees and hears something moving close to their spot. The three teenagers run like hell is at their feet Selena grabbing a hold of Sara's hand as they make their way through the forest away from danger.

"Here" Selena said quietly indicating a spot for them to crouch down and hide. One of the blue globe plants hanging from the ceiling explodes in a huge fire from the siphons' gun startled they move and started running again.

"Jack Bruno!" Sara calls out for him

"Kids" Jack yells spotting them across the forest from him. More of the globe plants catch fire and some of the fire spills onto the forest below around them. More plants get shot by the siphon.

"Go, Go, Go Sara, Selena, Go!" Seth yells one of the blasts from the siphon knocks the three off their feet and a few feet. "Come on" Seth exclaims pulling both Sara and Selena up as the three start running once again.

"Jack" Selena shout spotting him several feet away from them

"Seth!" Sara calls out as the siphon knocks the newly acquired device out of her hand and gripping her arm. Seth start toward the siphon but is knocked in the chest several feet away from the girls. Selena runs over to him making sure he is okay Sara gets free of the siphons' hold and over to Seth and Selena. The siphon reaches for the device on the ground but Sara stretches out her hand and it flies straight into it. Jack tackles the siphon to the ground but the siphon puts him in a choke-hold he struggles to get out as the siphon throws him into a small tree. Selena raises her hand towards a globe plant on fire and throws her hand towards the siphon and the plant follows knocking the siphon off its feet into a medium sized tree.

"Come on! We got to go! We got to go!" Jack shouts as they all run back towards the entrance to the forest. They enter the passageway Seth pushing Selena who was behind him in front of him. They come to the shelf and Seth stops to shut it to slow or stop the siphon. Selena raises her hand and helps him push it close but not soon enough a blast knocks Seth and the rest of them into the nearest object with Seth it's the floor knocking him unconscious.

"Seth!" Selena shouts and she gets up from the floor checking his pulse and for any other injuries.

"Seth" Sara calls running back towards where they were. Jack puts Seth over his shoulders carrying. "Seth" Sara said coming into view.

"Keep moving! Keep moving" Jack exclaims hurrying the two girls behind him. Sara closes the fridge door seconds after she closes it is blasted off both girls shriek as they continue behind Jack. "Ah! Let's go! Let's go!" Jack yells kicking the front door down. They make their way to the cab the ground exploding around them. Sara hurries in front of Jack and opens the back door and Jack lays Seth in the backseat. "Get in" Jack said making his way around to the driver's side hoping in the cab and Selena and Sara close their doors. Sara puts Seth's seat belt on him then putting on her own.

"Is he okay?" Selena questions concern looking back at Seth as Sara gives her a nod in affirmation she sighs in relief as they speed away from the house.

"How's your brother doing?" Jack asks minutes later after the danger seems to be gone. Selena looks back noticing Seth waking up she smiles at him when looks her way. He gives a small smile in return.

"His system has the ability to…" Sara starts

"I will be fine" Seth answers "It is important we gain much distance from this location." Seth stressed.

"I'm happy you're feeling better, because you're gonna need your strength when you explain just what happened back there!" Jack shouts the end of the statement. "Here's the deal: The cab doesn't move until your mouths start talking"

"Jack just drop it" Selena demanded Jack shoots her a look saying 'stay out of it'.

"The information you are seeking is not within your grasp of understanding." Seth starts

"We are dealing with issues outside your realm of…your world." Sara finished

"Hey. I'm a cab driver I have had plenty of worldly experi…experiences" Jack stops noticing a blue light flying towards their cab. All three teenagers turn to see what he was looking at seeing the blue light as well.

"Sara, we have to go" Seth demanded as Sara thrusts her hand forward and the cab accelerates down the road. Jack grabs the steering wheel to keep the cab from veering off road.

**I know I haven't updated in more than a year but just getting back into writing this story. Read & Review Please tell me what you think**


	3. Revelation

I do NOT own Race To Witch Mountain only Selena

"What is it?" Jack questions trying to look back as well as keep the cab on the road. Selena puts her seatbelt on with Sara following right behind her.

"Hang on" He shouts as Seth, Sara and Selena all look back fearfully as the siphon's ship fires in the road in front of their cab one of the shots hitting the cab making Jack veer off the road down the a hill. Jack tries to keep the vehicle from overturning on itself as he goes down the hill.

"Jack train tracks" Selena exclaims pointing them out to him and he turns the cab accordingly to land on the track correctly. Jack turns the cabs' lights off as they roll towards train tunnel and stop several feet from the exit of said tunnel. Selena looks back along with Seth and Sara checking for the Siphon's ship. All four breathing heavily from the fear that gripped them.

"We can't let him destroy it, Sara" Seth says quietly as they both glance at each and Sara pulls out the device. Selena silently agrees knowing Sigun and Earth would both be lost if it was.

"Who is he? And this time I need real answers" Jack inquires glancing back towards the two passengers but not taking his eyes off the front of the cab.

"It's a Syphon" Sara and Selena say simultaneously

"A what?" Jack questions looking at Selena in confusion as to her knowledge of it. Selena turns away from Jack's gaze.

"It's an assassin trained to pursue his target until his mission is completed" Seth answers as Selena looks back at the two fearing for their lives knowing exactly what the Siphon's mission was.

"And his mission is…" Jack trails off as they all see two spotlights scanning over the ground getting closer to the entrance to the tunnel their in.

"Us" Sara murmurs all three teenagers burrow themselves back into their seats. Selena reaches her hand out and Seth grabs a hold tightly as they fearfully watch the Siphon's spotlight get closer to their cabs' position. Jack grips the steering wheel moving one hand to turn the key and the spotlight inches closer. All occupants hold their breathe for impact but the light stops under a foot away from the cab and retreating back out. They all release their breath relaxing in their seats. Selena turns toward Jack and he checks on her, then she looks back at Seth and Sara as Jack turns the engine over and drives out of the tunnel with no lights.

"Is there a safer route, Jack Bruno?" Sara questions as they make their way along the slightly elevated train tracks. Selena looking out to the clouds of either side of them watching out for the Siphon's ship steadily gripping Seth's hand refusing to let go.

"Not unless you know how to fly" Jack admits as he looks over at the clouds catching a glimpse of something and it disappears just as quickly.

"I'm not sure" Selena says as Jack looks at her questioningly before looking around for whatever it was even checking the rearview mirror. They hear a loud swoosh and the back of the cab lifts off the ground rocking all of them yelling in panic. Jack speeds up trying to get as far away from the siphon as possible. They roll onto a bridge the ship flying right along side them continuing to fire at their cab.

"Get down!" Jack shouts just before he drives the cab into another tunnel hoping to get away from the Siphon. Selena looks back seeing the Siphon follow them into the tunnel.

"Jack" "Jack Bruno" Selena and Sara says fearfully as they continue down the tunnel. A trains' horn is heard by the occupants. "Oh my god" Selena said as she turns her attention to the danger they were heading towards.

"Oh come on!" Jack exclaims as they see the trains' headlights closing in on them.

"Faster! Faster!" Seth yells at Jack panicked at their situation.

"It won't go any faster" Jack realizes knowing he has his foot to the floor of the cab. Selena glances between the two approaching doom they were facing scared not only for her but the three occupants especially Seth. Her chest tightens feeling constricted by the pull towards Seth. They look towards each other seeing fear in each others eyes.

"Sara" Seth exclaims turning his gaze towards his sister who thrusts her hand out speeding the cab up, Selena does the same and the cab floors forward reaching 130 mph. The train brakes screeches as it tries to stop.

"Hold on" Jack shouted as he veers hard to the right at the exit of the tunnel barely missing the train as the Siphon isn't so lucky and suffers a head on collision that causes an explosion. The three teens crouch in their seats Selena and Seth letting go of each others hands and raising to shield their heads momentarily just as they lift their heads.

"Watch out" Jack yelled as he raises his arm to shield himself as the three follow as commanded another explosion rocking their cab slightly.

"You guys okay?" Selena whispers breathing heavily as she looks over both the siblings her gaze lingering on Seth who sighs in relief after looking her over. Selena turns her attention to her uncle Jack whose eyes are straight forward watching the path they were on, she feels a hand envelope hers following the arm seeing it was Seth. She gives a small smile before watching the scenery pass them by.

"How did you know that?" Jack inquires taking his eyes of the road looking at Selena who glances towards but looks away not saying anything fearing his reaction. Jack turns his gaze back to the path after several seconds knowing she wasn't going to answer him. Jack pulls the cab over after making to a road getting out to check on the cabs' engine.

"No. We cannot trust him." Seth said quietly

"You guys can trust Jack" Selena frowned toward him in displeasure for his statement towards her uncle.

"Like you?" Seth replied raising his eyebrows slightly turning his gaze directly solely on Selena.

"The difference between the two is his life wasn't in danger with not knowing I was from another planet!" Selena whispered while she glared at Seth.

"Seth, Selena is right we must trust him" Sara stated calmly all three teenagers jumped and looked toward Jack who slammed the hood of the cab down glancing at them then getting into the car.

"We know you're frustrated Jack Bruno-"

"No. No more Jack Bruno this, Jack Bruno that. I've been asking for answers-"

"You already know the answers Jack Bruno. My brother, Selena and I are indeed not from your planet." Selena answered glancing towards Selena whose sole focus is her uncle waiting for his reaction of her revelation as well as theirs.

"So, that's it. Mystery solved. You two want me to believe that you're both aliens" Jack laughed clearly ignoring the fact Selena's name was also said.

"It is the truth" Seth stated as Selena pursed her lips obviously annoyed and disappointed by her uncle's reaction.

"Really! Well you don't look like aliens." Jack challenged looking directly at Seth.

"Well what does an alien look like Jack Bruno?" Sara inquired

"You know what aliens look like., they look like little green people with antennas and laser guns and take me to your leader earthling…nwhooh" Jack answered Selena frowned crossing her arms across her chest at her uncle feeling hurt by his lack of acceptance for her kind.

"He requires some sort of proof. He thinks we're insulting his intelligence." Sara stated

"Ya think! You can't dropped the _we're aliens _bomb just like that on someone. I know I've seen some pretty weird things today but you can't expect me to believe-" Jack stopped suddenly seeing everything but them inside the cab floating into the air.

"I have the ability to move objects with my mind" Sara said calmly holding her hand up to hold the objects.

"That's impossible"

"No it's quite possibly on our planet as well as yours. You don't do it cause you haven't learn to use your full brain capacity."

"No, I don't do it cause it's creepy and I really would like for you to stop" Jack stated clearly uncomfortable out. Sara turns her palm downwards and all the objects fall from the air. "You said Selena's name when…" Jack started looking towards his niece who was clearly upset not evening facing but out her passengers window

"Jack Bruno" Sara gasped seeing a light similar to the Siphon's ship come towards them. Jack hurriedly tries to start the cab but it won't turn over and the light gets closer.

"Come on, come on, come on" Jack shouted at the cab trying to get it to start and the light bears down on their vehicle. Selena squeezes at hand not even knowing when she grabbed Seth's hand. The light passes the front of the cab and a horn blares of the semi-truck. All four of them exhale in relief as Jack started the cab up and they continued down the road.

"Selena, I- um I'm sorry please say something" Jack apologized looking towards his niece.

"I guess I thought you would understand or take it better than you did" Sara exhaled thinking about his reaction.

"Selena you have to understand with everything that happened today I freaked out, okay and I'm sorry but why didn't you tell me sooner?" Jack questioned

"I don't know. Mom and Dad never told you and I just keep it that way, it was something we shared with them gone didn't feel right telling someone else our secret with them gone. But today it's not just my secret it's their too so you have to know" Selena replied gesturing towards Seth and Sara as she looked back at Jack "I'm sorry" Selena said

"I understand that so, what kind of powers do you have?"

"My powers are telekinesis like Sara and levitation" Selena smiled clearly enjoying the fact that her uncle was okay with her being an alien.

"So you can float" Jack joked causing Selena to laugh that puts at smile on his face glad to see the frown gone.


	4. Twin Soul

I do NOT own Race to Witch Mountain only Selena

_Previously:_

_"So you can float" Jack joked causing Selena to laugh that puts a smile on his face glad to see the frown gone. _

Present

An hour after the semi-truck incident the cab rolls past a sign saying ''Welcome to Stony Creek'. Jack pulls into the auto shop stopping the cab in the bay all four occupants getting out the car stretching from the long car ride and soreness from the fight with the Syphon in and out the cab.

"Hello?" Jack said looking around "anyone here?"

"We're closed" The unknown man said sitting behind the workstation. Selena walks over to stand by Seth.

"We know you're closed but we're experiencing a little car trouble" Jack started

"We're still closed" He pointed out leaning back into his lazyboy. "you should experience car trouble when we're open" He continues Selena frowns at his uncaring attitude crossing her arms across her chest.

"Well I'll work on that next time. This time I really need you to make sure..." Jack stops

"Jack the only thing that will convince Eddie Cortez to reopen for business is a significant amount of money." Sara inform Jack who shakes his head as Eddie gets up looking towards Sara as she speaks.

"Wait a minute. Do I know you?" Eddie questions squinting at Sara.

"No absolutely not. You don't know her. I'll pay double your rate" Jack offers showing Eddie the money he got from Seth earlier.

"Why not triple" Eddie said sarcastically not really believing he would get it.

"Done" Jack replied still holding out the money waiting for Eddie to agree. Selena leans against Seth wishing she had brought a jacket with her. Seth pulls back pulling off his jacket an handing it to her when he sees her shiver.

"Thank you" Selena mouthed giving Seth a smile after pulling on the jacket and Seth returns it with a small one.

"Poor Rhino" Eddie laughs while inspecting the car.

"Poor Rhino, I know." Jack laughs as well following behind all three teenagers laugh two of them awkwardly making Selena laugh even hard, Jack shakes his head at the two of them to stop.

"I don't even know where to start" Eddie commented looking at the cab.

"Here comes auto mumbo jumbo that I know nothing about" Selena sighs dramatically Jack mockingly glares at her as she smirks in return.

"Well where you can start is replacing the front shocks and tire rods. Patch up the radiator and if you got four tires I'll take those too. You've got one hour." Jack commanded once he finishes talking the drivers' mirror falls off the cab Selena giggles walking out the the auto shop.

"I'm hungry" Selena whines once Jack exits the auto shop.

"Well let's go find some place to eat" He responds

"The only place open in the dead town is that" Selena pointed over towards Ray's where it said 'dance' and 'dine' on the windows. They all made their way to the restaurant hearing the music before they even reached the door. Jack opens the door for the three teenagers following closely behind them.

"There's an empty table. Come on" Selena said weaving through the massive amount of people in the mid sized restaurant while listening to the band onstage play.

"Sit down. Sit down" Jack nodded towards both Seth and Sara who were still looking around seemingly in interest of the human species. Seth sat alongside Selena across from Jack with Sara across from Selena.

"I hope you do not act upon your thought of taking Selena and making a fast break out of the back of Ray's escaping Stony Creek. Never to look back at us again" Selena recites Jack thoughts out loud as Seth eyes scrutinize Jack.

"H-How do you know that?" Jack questioned Selena frowns at her uncle sensing that he was still unsure of the alien situation he was in now.

"My sister also has the gift of telepathy, she can read the minds of those nearest to her" Seth explained

"Really. Well you tell your sister here on Earth reading minds very rude" Jack said looking towards Sara "Don't do that" He finished.

"It's not like she can control it Jack" Selena snorted causing Jack to look at her as a blonde waitress walked up to there table stopping the conversation.

"Guys. Welcome to Ray's. My name is Tina and I'm going to be your server" Tina said sitting the four glasses on the table in front of Selena, the three teenagers stare at the woman, Selena turning in her chair feeling a connection of sort to her. "Wow. Look at the three of you." She finished

"Ugh. Wh-wha-what do you mean look at the three of them. Th-they look like just three regular, innocent ugh all American kids." Jack stuttered causing Selena raise her eyebrows at him her expression saying 'real subtle'.

"Well they look like they rolled in a pig pen right before dinner that's all" She explained her statement.

"Evening Tina" A officer smiled walking towards their table following him were three other officers.

"Sheriff Anthony" She greeted "Your tables' waiting for you. I'm going to send you a round of frito fries huh?" She pointed over to his table.

"Sounds good" The sheriff answered as he and his deputies walk off to their table.

"Now why don't the three of you come with me? And we'll get you all cleaned up" Tina offered with that the three teenagers get up and follow her obviously unconcerned with Jack's concern. Selena turns toward Jack mouthing "chill" with a eye roll before continuing behind the others. Tina leads them to the restroom.

"Why are you three on Earth?" Tina asks as the three come to stand in front of her.

"Our planet is dying. The atmosphere is unbreathable, we are here to retrieve an experiment to help replenish our planet" Sara responds

"I came here thirteen years ago with my parents. They died three months ago." Selena stated her thoughts turning away from Tina back to Seth. She looks at him via the corner of her eyes. Tina notices Seth giving the same glances towards her and smiles getting a nod from Sara confirming her thoughts about the two.

"Well I'm going leave you three to get cleaned up" Tina smiled leaving the three on their own.

"Well we're going in here, you in there" Selena said pushing Sara by the shoulders into the Women restroom. Selena turns of the water washing her hands then running her hands through her hair. She bends over shaking her hair clean of as much dirt as possible Sara cleans her face and hands and rubbing the dirt of her hair. Selena looks towards Sara after cleaning her face.

"What is going on between me and Seth?" Selena hesitated as she grabs paper towels from Sara to dry her face.

"What you and my brother are experiencing is called Twin Soul." Sara grinned "You are Seth's mate"

"So I'm his soul mate right? Do he know that?" Selena questions looking hopeful at that prospect of her feelings being return.

"Yes. And Yes. At first he tried to deny them believing that you were a human girl, now knowing you are not he is...hesitate to express his feelings to you as you are to him." Sara finished causing a grin and blush to spread on Selena's face.

"Well let's go" Selena exclaimed pulling Sara towards the door erupting a laugh from Sara. Selena spots Seth standing a few feet away from the Men restroom door. Sara waits by the Women restroom door as Selena approaches Seth.

"I don't know how to began with this but Sara told me it's called Twin Soul, this connection between us. I would like to ugh pursue this only if you are" Selena said twirling her hands together slightly scared of his reaction even after Sara's comment. She feels him take a step closer, Seth reaches forward gently placing his hand on her cheeks causing her to look up at him.

"Yes I would like to pursue it" Seth smiled at her. Selena grins leaning forward locking lips with Seth feeling the intangible feeling between to tighten and grow stronger causing both to gasp and pull away.

"Let's get back to the table before Jack worries" Selena called towards Sara pulling one hand out of Seth's hold holding his left hand with her right as they made their way back to the table noticing Jack mildly glaring at their hands once noticing them. They take their seats.

"You know I think it would be -" Jack starts

"Best for everyone if Seth and I found another ride." Sara finished his sentence causing Selena to smirk over her obvious frown towards Jack.

"Seriously. You got to stop doing that"

"Jack Bruno. It is understandable that you are scared and confused considering all that has occurred today"

"I'm not scared" Jack said indignant "Just a little confused B-but the bottom line is you guys need someone from NASA, Air force not us." Jack indicating him and Selena.

"If you abandon us now our mission will be in serious jeopardy."

"Look I'm just trying to be honest here okay. I'm the wrong guy" Jack said looking towards Selena whose face was somewhat crestfallen at Jack's attempt to rid himself of Seth and Sara knowing if it happened she would have to chose her life on Earth or her possible future on Sigun happening must sooner than she hoped. She tightens her grip on Seth's hand listening to their conversation.

"A wise human once said 'You are what you think you are'" Sara pointed out

"Yeah, why don't you find that guy and ask him"

"It was the Buddha. He's unavailable." Seth replied Selena laughing at his comment knowing Seth wasn't trying to be sarcastic but it came out that way.

"How is it that beings on your planet can be so large in form yet feel so small inside." Sara putting her hand on top of Jacks. "Maybe you need help to Jack Bruno." Sara added. Jack's phone starts to ring causing him to pull his hand away from under Sara's to answer.

"Dominic I told you..." Jack stops looking at all three teenagers getting up from the table indicating for them to wait right there. The three watches Jack walk to the window near the door. The three teens watch Jack curious as to who was on the phone. Selena looks towards Seth then Sara in concern her thoughts going to the black SUVs from earlier before turning her attention back to her uncle.

"We got to go" Jack commands as he walks over and pass the table Seth, Selena, and Sara trailing behind him.

"Jack what's going on?" Selena questions trying to understand what was going on at least to prepare herself mentally if not physically. Selena trips over someone's foot although doesn't hit the ground like she was expecting to instead she feels Seth's warm arm around her waist pulling her up as they continue to follow both Sara and Jack.

"They're here for us, aren't they?" Sara inquiring Jack about his sudden actions after the phone call.

"Yea, yea they are" Jack stops looking around for a possible escape route they could take as his statement causes two of the teens to stop, Selena is stopped by Seth tugging her back towards him as she tries to follow her uncle.

"I knew we couldn't trust him Sara" Seth began pulling Selena closer to him as Jack walks over to the Sheriff's table "It's too late we have to run." He rushes grabbing a hold of Sara arm trying to pull her and push Selena in front of him.

"Wait" Sara stopping Seth from pulling away.

"Seth, calm down. We can trust Jack I know it" Selena promises her hand on Seth's cheek drawing his attention solely on her. "Trust me" Selena whispers their eyes lock until he nods and both their attention goes back to Jack seeing him motion for them to follow him.

**So I know I haven't in months hope you guys love this chapter as you did the others. I will try not to let it be months before I post the next chapter can't promise anything though. Read and Review love to know what you think.**


	5. Junkyard

I do NOT own Race To Witch Mountain only Selena

_Previously on My version:_

_"Seth, calm down. We can trust Jack, I know it." Selena promises placing her hand on Seth's cheek drawing his attention solely on her. "Trust me" Selena whispers their eyes lock until he nods his head and both of their attention goes back to Jack seeing him motion for them to follow him._

Present

The three of them follow behind Jack as he moved thought the heap of people in the restaurant keeping low and ducking behind pillars and railings. The government men enter Ray's looking for the four of them only to be held up by the Sheriff and his officers. Seconds go by the government agents pull their guns and so do the officers and a few civilians proving to outgun them.

"Ow!" Selena exclaimed softly after running nose first into Jack's back not noticing he had stopped, she looks around him for the reason. Seeing the agents are blocking every possible exit they could take. "Uncle Jack?" Selena questioned later wondering what they were going to do to get themselves out of this situation.

"It's not good" Jack murmured then turns around moving back the way they had just come, halting when he sees Tina standing in the middle of the walkway shushing them before they could open their mouths.

"Follow me" Tina whispered indicating for them to follow her and leading them to a door behind said door was a ladder that lead to the roof access hatch. Both Jack and Seth enter the room ahead of the girls.

"Thank you" Sara whispered

"Good luck" Tina responded to Sara as Selena grips Tina's hand and smiles her thanks as she follows behind Sara towards the guys as Tina closes the door and walks away. Selena sees Jack pushing against the access hatch but it wasn't bulging one bit, he shakes his head and starts climbing back down.

"It's locked from the outside" Jack said as he reached the last rungs of the ladder then leaning as Seth starts up the ladder to the hatch door. "Hey, hey, hey" Jack called as Selena goes by him following behind Seth shaking her head with a smile on her face at her uncle. Seth pushes his arm through the hatch door and pulls the lever locking the door therefore unlocking it. He pulls his arm out and pushes the door open.

"Or we could do that whatever that is" Jack said looking somewhat stunned and Sara climbs up the ladder stopping to face him.

"My brother has the ability to control his molecular density which allows him to phase through solid objects or withstand the greatest of impacts." Sara explained then continued up the ladder and onto the roof of Ray's.

"That's neat. Real neat" Jack nodded following behind them onto the roof as well.

"Why are you still surprised?" Selena questioned her uncle once his got to the roof eyebrows raised as they crouched looking for a safe way to get down.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe because this isn't a everyday thing for me, like you three" Jack said as they make their way across the roof onto another roof close by then on the top of a RV. Jack jumped down first followed by Seth and Sara with Jack bracing their falls. Selena jumps and levitates safely towards the ground, Seth grabs her hand as they start to make their way back to the cab. A growl erupts behind Jack followed by barking, he slowly turns around wide eyed to see a brown mid-sized dog snarling at him.

"Hi little fella" Jack cooed the dog and raises his arms to shield himself as the dog charges towards him. Seconds later after not feeling the impact or teeth of said dog he turns noticing Sara kneeling in front of the dog as it licked her face.

"We appreciate you understanding" Sara petted the dog then stood up "Let's go" Sara declares leading them away. Selena pets the dog before being pulled away by Seth and they follow behind the others. They finally make it back to the auto shop, hurrying to the cab. Seth, Selena and Sara climb into the cab, Sara in the passenger set with Seth and Selena in the backseat.

"Eddie, times up. We gotta go" Jack said slightly out of breathe.

"Go. There's still a lot of work to do" Eddie said confused and flinches as Sara slams the hood shut and Jack climbs into the driver's seat of the cab.

"Next time, we're in town we'll make an appointment" Jack handed Eddie a portion of the money for the work done.

"You want my card" Eddie offered

"No" Jack answered as he reversed and speed out of the shop turning and heading out of Stony creek. Selena seeing the back SUV s and guys with guns she glances at Sara who nods.

"Too many of them to outrun" Jack said just as Selena blows the a part of the engine of the first SUV and Sara blows the second one.

""Whatever you two are doing keep doing it" Jack said as Sara sabotages the last SUV and Jack speeds out of Stony Creek. "Say goodbye to Stony creek" Jack said as Sara balled her fist up stopping the cab. "No, no, no, not now. Sara? Selena? Are you one of you doing this?" Jack questioned the back door opens and in jumps the dog. "Oh hoo no, absolutely not this junkyard is not coming with us. I'm done picking up stray passengers, abso..." Jack stopped abruptly at the gunshots at the cab and speeds down the road with the dog.

"Junkyard is a good name for him" Selena said petting him as he sits in-between her and Seth. "Don't you think so?" Selena looks at Seth who nods his head in agreement as well Sara then lastly Jack. He shakes his head. "Now I get to have a dog, since you wouldn't let keep the other one"

"You mean the rat?" Jack frowned as he questioned her remembering the yapping little rat she brought home with her one day after school.

"She wasn't a rat, she was a chihuahua" Selena corrected looking out the window whilst petting Junkyard.

"Those guys that were chasing us. They were the same ones from the highway right?" Jack said

"Yes" Sara answered

"It is vital you take us to their base of operations" Seth demanded

"You want me to take to the guys who were trying to kill you?" Seth nodded "Let me explain to you how we do things here on Earth. The people who want you dead you avoid, that way you...stay alive. Make sense."

"No one on your planet will... stay alive, if we do not return to our planet. In order to return we need our ship, those men who were trying kill us have stolen our ship. Make sense." Seth declared as Selena covers her mouth containing her laughter which Jack hears and frowned at her to which she shrugs grinning at her uncle.

"Where do you suggest we began our search?" Sara questioned

"I don't suggest we began searching at all. I do suggest we go back to Vegas and I drop you off right were you go on. You too." Jack stated

"Well I'm getting off with them and don't een think about trying to stop me" Selena glared at Jack who looks slightly shocked by the announcement.

"Selena" Jack starts and Selena shakes her head not wanting to hear another word about it, clearly having made her decision about it.

"Selena" Seth questioned tilting his head slightly and glaring at Jack for upsetting her.

"I'm fine Seth" Selena whispered giving him a small smile and he nodded turning his attention back to the conversation at hand.

"Just as I thought no human is going to help us Sara, especially not this _human_." Seth

"Hey, hey easy on the human bashing, okay. Some of my best friends just happen to be human. An...and even if I wore to help you, I wouldn't even know where to begin. I don't know anything about UFO's or aliens..." Jack said

"Who is Dr. Alex Friedman?" Sara questioned

"Someone who can help" Selena and Jack said in unison "And for the record she happens to be _human_." Jack finished looking directly at Seth.

"What was the name of the place she went to? Something about convention or something" Selena questioned as Seth grabbed her hand that was resting on Junkyards' back .

"Planet Hollywood" Jack answered


	6. Author's Note

I'm am putting this story on a permanent hiatus because I seem to have writer's block for this story and I have a few other stories that won't stop bugging me so I'm going to try to get those down on paper hopefully come back to this soon.


End file.
